Life,Love,mayhem
by galpower
Summary: A story about 3 corporations, The TGC,SSK and the ADC,two corporations are forced to team up to take down the 3rd deadliest one, the akatsuki death corporation.... read and find out more.... sasuXsaku,shikaXTen,NejiXIno,NarXHinan chapter 2 fixed
1. Chapter 1

**love,life,mayhem!!**

A/N:Hi guys this is my first fan-fic!!!!!!!!!!!!

I hope you all like it J it took me ages lol , enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyy J!!!!!!

Summary: this story is about three corporations at war, leading to two having to work together to take the 3rd deadliest one down.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Corprations: 

The SSC = The, Sasuke, Sniping, corporation.

The TGC = The Girl Corporation

The ADC = The Akatsuki Death Corporation

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1:

The wind blew,Sakura was cruising down the street in her new pimped up car; Black BMW, full sports kit, alloys and a sound system to die for,

it was a car that stood out from the crowd.

Her radio was blasted the wind blew, her hair was floating, it was a calm relaxed feeling, like their was nothing that could bring her down.

"I don't care who you are,

where your from,

don't care what you did as long as you love meeeee"

(A/N:lyrics to a song- Backstreet boys as long as you love me)

The radio was blasted,full volume, it was a sunny day a good breeze a day to relax and live life the Sakura way. What she didn't realise was that one phone call would bring the calm day to a big STOP!

Her phone rang:

"Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)  
Boots with the fur (With the fur)  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)

Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low"

Her phone flashed TGC, she knew this was the sound of trouble....

She put it on speaker phone, "Heya" it was Ino "Oh my Gosh! we just got asked to join another corporation FULL of GUYS ! OH my Gosh, but we just don't know who they are yet, you should get the bulletin on your phone any moment know, can you believe this, the star sign was RIGHT, OH MY GOSH, I need some makeup! Oh yeh by the way when you come back they will be here SO HURRY THE HELL UP! "

Sakura replied"ORITE, ORITE INO! CALM DOWN! , I'll be their in an hour and stop hyper ventilating girl, or I am going to have to get a fire extinguisher or the fire service down here" she giggled and switched the phone off.

Inner Sakura:

Oh gosh why does Ino have to go and get so boy obsessed for?

**Damn,and your Not? we ALLL are, Duh brain**

And who the hell are these guys, I wonder if their hot?

**Oh gosh see I knew THAT was coming **

Oh damn I hope their not who I think they are going to be or else Im so gonna kill and take down the leader of my corporation.

**Oh yeah!, I'd like to see you try and what if it is the SSC their cuuute!**

Oh gosh they are so NOT cute

**Yes they are admit it!**

Oh my gosh inner get the fuck outta my head!

**I cant you dumb bitch im your inner DUUUUH**

She let out a big sigh, that was a big mission she just finished and know another started. Her phone bleeped:

"_To Sakura:_

_We have a mission,_

_the ADC has turned too lethal for any other corporation to handle. So we have teamed up with the SSC to tackle this corporation and bring them down, your job will be to make sure that this mission is successful and that you all work as a team to ensure the safety of our village. _

_Goodluck and get your ass here quick_!"

She read the message and then put her foot down and boomed down the streets,

Finally she got back to the entrance to the TGC corp,

She stepped out and slammed the door this was going to be one hell of a fight,

Ino,Hinata and Ten-ten were standing their waiting for her, the three girls were her partners in crime. They came over, all looking super mad and frustrated.

"Can you believe the nerve of that woman she is making us work together with them idiots, I hate their guts why do we have to work with them? Ino was turning more red and madder by the second, then Hinata started " w-would t-that i-include N-Naruto?" She blushed and turned red but she was still mad at what he said to her last time,(sorry guys for making naruto mean)Then Ten –ten started not hearing Hinata "that stupid Bastard and his bunch of idiotic retards why the hell do we have to team up with them AAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHHHH......"

___________________________________________________________________

Well guys thats the end of chapter 1

Hope you liked it

Please review constructive criticism much appreciated Thankyou and I shall upload second chapter soon.

Xoxo

Galpower 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"They'll be arriving in 10 minutes", the loud speaker announced, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Ino screamed "I hate them how can they do this to me......." all the girls were mad and also secretly excited because they had not seen these guys for YEARS,

Innner sakura:

**Wow Oh my gosh they are COMING!**

Yeh their coming and.....

**Come on they are HOTTTTTT admit it!**

I haven't seen him for years, I wonder how he looks....

**Who Sasuke oh yeh the guy who YOU fancied**

I did NOT fancy that jerk

**Oh yes you did**

Can you go away get out of my head, can I turn you off

**Duuuh NO you cant or else you would be turned off**

WHACK, she was slapped back to reality,"Ino what the hell was that for?" sakura went bright red with anger then Ino replied "stop messing about snap back to reality and no he's NOT hot if you was wondering remember we HATE them, always remember that!" Hinata,Ten-ten and sakura stared at her "has she gone mad or what I bet you the minute they walk in she is gonna go like WOAHHH he's super sexy huh?" they all burst out in laughter, Ten-ten teased her "Sexy Sexy sexy hmmmmm me wannna touch" Ino went bright red and screamed AAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH, surprised at her reaction they all laughed, "hehehehehe, sniffle sniffle, ouch my tummy" all the girls were on the ground tears falling down, they didn't imagine she would go so mad, but it was funny they got her to shut up for once about boys HOORAY!

"The SSK have arrived all members make your way to the empodium hall, Girls get down here KNOW"

The girls by hearing that got up at the speed of light, "Do I look ok?" they all asked

"You look fine stop worrying and so do you ten-ten,do I look ok?" said Hinata, both girls shrugged "yes,fine lets go oh damn where is Ino?, knowing her she's probably already their hehehehe" they made their way to the hall no one was their from what they could see except Ino standing in a corner sulking "why do you guys always tease me?" the other three girls apologised, then the gate to the hall opened, four boys walked in ; Sasuke with Raven black spikey hair, bangs which framed his face,dead pale skin and piercing onyx eyes, eyes that would make ice melt, Naruto with lemon blonde hair in a orange outfit well built and sleek, blue eyes like the sky,you could daze for years searching for the clouds,Neji with jet black hair and his eyes were amazing he had cloud white,misty eyes and the last guy;Shikamaru was lazy and had his head slightly tilted, seemed like he was half asleep he had jet black hair tied back,dark mystical eyes and was tall with a average build.

Their was a staring contest going on between them,it was stare for stare and then their thoughts carried them away.

Sakura's inner:

Wow he has changed since I last saw him, he's taller and much more built, and his face looks more man like, damn I think I'm in love again... oh my gosh his eyes are amazing and his hair wow floatey I think I'm dreaming, wakeup wake up

Hinata's inner:

N-N-N-Naruto looks so good the orange makes his features look great, he has grown alot since I last saw him he used to be more shorter, and wow so much muscle he sure is b-b-b-buffff, he must work out alot oh damn did he just look at me,

Im b-b-b-blushing again daaamn, quick turn before he see's Im not meant to blush pheww he didn't see know relax he's JUST Naruto.

Ino's inner:

How could those traitors tease me I am so mad at them know!

Oh my..... those guys look GOOOD, which ones Shikamaru?, oooh NOT bad,

Why is he half asleep though? How rude! But he's cute, oh damn HATE IM MEANT TO HATE not like HATE, I HATE YOU YOUR NOT CUTE!

**Oh but he's so cute**

NO he is NOT I'm meant to HATE

**Oh wow look at his toned arms and his dreamy eyes come on your in love**

Hmm he is cute but I HAVE to HATE, not like, HATE.

**Oh damn can you at least act human for a minute**

I am human DUhhh

**Then admit he's cute c'mon**

NO

**YES**

NO

**YES**

I wont admit know SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!

Ten-ten's Inner:

Oh my gosh Ino's already here, IKNEW IT!

**Wow look at hiiimmmmm**

Hmmm he's cuuuuuuteeeeeeeee, and WOW his eyes,damn I have butterflies

**Stop being so over reactive aren't you mean to hate him?**

True,true I am meant to hate him but...

**But what, he's cute? **

Oh shutup will you and where did you come from?

**Oi stupid im your inner remember?**

NO GO AWAY!

**Sorry I cant or you will be dead...**

Sasuke's inner:

**Pink hair,pink hair,pink hair wow their she is**

she's just a normal girl

**Come on she is NOT just a normal girl **

Yes she is

**I know you like her stop trying to hide it!**

No i do not

**Oh look at her bum, its wooohhhhhhhh**

Oh cmon I've seen bigger

**Yes but not on such a cute girl come on admit it**

NO seen cuter

**Look at her smooth long sexy legs**

Wow not bad, oh wot the hell am I thinking NO NO get out of my head KNOW!

**NO make me!**

Oh can you shut up atleast

**No I cant!**

GO AWAY!

**Ok fine im going but before I go admit it you like her**

NO know go!

Neji's inner:

Where is Ino?

**To your left duuuh...**

Wow,wow,wow she is alot cuter then I thought she was gonna be..

**She is cuuutee you admitted it!**

Oh DAMN your back....

**Yes I am back to haunt you...!**

No actually she is NOT and I don't like her hmmmmm,maybe I could be wrong...

**Oh Damn yes your wrong, she's HOTTTTT**

No not really that hot I saw that cute one walking down

**Oh yeh but come on,she's slim,tall and blonde she's PERFECT!**

OKAY OKAY OKAY she's kinda cute and she's blonde it'll give me a upper hand, because blondes are normally dumb right or maybe she's not....

Naruto's inner:

They have all gone so big, sakura looks taller but still she's shorter then me, yessss finally i'm taller,Ino looks about the same but more taller and woman like..., Ten ten still looks like Ten ten slightly improved and Hinata WOW, she is cuuuteeee

I wonder if she has forgiven me for what I said...?

**She hates you **

No hopefully she doesn't

**She does **

NO SHE DOES NOT

**Yes she does**

NO GO AWAY !

Look at her eyes, soo mistyand amazing... her hair is longer, she is sooo cuteeeee

**you love her don't you?**

NO

**Come on admit it**

Yes maybe but she probably doesn't like me....forget love me...

**She might,You should tell her**

No I wont

**Yes go for it **

No she might just laugh at me

**Yes but then she might not**

NO IM NOT telling her

**Ok fine don't then you will regret it when she is taken...**

NO she cant be taken....I dunno can you GO AWAY!

**No **

Why

**You tell her and then I will go...**

NO I don't like her...

**Yes you do you admitted it **

NO I don't GO AWAY!

**Ok ok im going... just don't cry later DOBE...**

Im not a dobe you...annoying voice...Know GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

Shikamaru's inner:

Troublesome woman

**Who Ino?**

Yes

**Ooh forget troublesome look at her boobs...**

Wow she's busty oh look at sakura's even better...aghh Sasuke would punch me if he heard that...

**Look at the booty on that one, Ino is definitely the curviest one,**

Yes troublesome woman

**But curvy and sexy just how you like it!**

Hmm yes but Know only to get up close....

**Yes but I thought you didn't like her she's troublesome remember.....**

No but the booty and the boobs I cant resist...

**RESIST TEMPTATION....**

I cant help meeee...

The loudspeaker then announced,"For this mission you will all have to work together, it would be better off if you worked in pairs, so then you will have someone to back you up." They stared at each other "WHAT did that thing just say? PAIR UP?!"

Who will choose who tune in next time to find out.....

Thanks for reading please review push the button and let me know! Lol

XoXo

Galpower


End file.
